Warm Bliss
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Ruby and her dragon enjoy each other's company in more ways than one. Warning for futa/g!p


**A/N: This was a completely impromptu story I wrote in light of getting access to a deleted fic. I initially wrote it as a vent for how much I loved the fic, but I got permission from them to post this, so here we are. Since there isn't any way to access the original fic traditionally, I'll give a rundown of the story. Weiss is a sort of dragon/human hybrid with wings and short horns(and a cock.) Ruby is fascinated by stories about Weiss, and studies for years in an attempt to capture her and gain immortality. Through her studies, Ruby discovers that contrary to popular belief, the way to gain immortality isn't through drinking the dragon's blood, but her semen instead. Ruby eventually tracks Weiss down and captures her, training her in a series of extremely kinky scenes to "break her in" Weiss eventually learns to love the attention and pleasure Ruby gives her, and when Ruby lets her gain her full strength back, expecting Weiss to try to kill her, Weiss just confesses her love to Ruby instead and they stay together. I elaborated here on how I imagined their relationship would develop, in my typical fluffy and smutty fashion. I hope you enjoy with the rags of a summary I gave you, and I'd love a review telling me what you think.**

Ruby was still panting heavily and happily as Weiss curled around her. She took a brief moment to pull the blanket over them both, but still wrapped her wings protectively around her lover regardless. Her arms curled around Ruby's stomach as she nosed and nuzzled affectionately at her neck and cheek, whining softly as she wordlessly begged for a kiss. Ruby traced gentle patterns on the back of Weiss' hand that was currently wrapped around her while she granted Weiss' wish, gently pressing their lips together. Weiss happily hummed into the kiss, squeezing Ruby tight and keeping their lips tightly locked for as long as she could while running her forked tongue lovingly over her partner's. They separated only due to a desperate need for breath, both girls panting happily as Weiss buried her head back into the crook of Ruby's neck. She breathed in deep, savoring the lovely scent of roses that always seemed to cling to Ruby for some reason. She gently kissed and nibbled on her neck, causing the younger girl to smile and squeeze her hand in content.

"You're warm" she muttered softly into Ruby's ear, nipping it out of pure love

"Is that what I am, your big heating pad?" Ruby teased lightly.

Weiss whined and shook her head adorably against Ruby's soft skin.

Ruby threaded her fingers through Weiss' and laughed softly. "I'm just teasing, I know."

"I mean it" Weiss replied in a heartfelt tone "I don't mean just physically warm, I mean you make me feel warm on the inside. With the way you let me hold you, and the way you kiss me, and take care of me. I've never felt so happy as I am now that I'm yours, I'm warm inside and out, and it's all because of you."

"I love you too my big softie dragon. I promise I'll keep you warm in all the ways you want me to."

Weiss let out a whimper of embarrassment, but didn't deny that she was nothing but a ball of need in Ruby's presence. Long gone was the icy cold dragon of the North, replaced by the equivalent of a lonely puppy with wings.

They reveled in the silence for a few moments, Weiss continuing to affectionately kiss and nip at all the tender skin she could reach while still holding Ruby as tight as she was. "Promise you won't leave me?" Weiss asked honestly, a nervous aura present in her voice.

Ruby turned her head to look at her love with concern in her eyes. She captured Weiss' lips in her own, the caring gesture being accepted as an answer of it's own. They separated, and Weiss closed her eyes and rested her head against Ruby's neck as the younger girl whispered with warmth in her ear. "Of course I would never leave you. My life has been just as cold and just as lonely as yours until now. I would never give away the feelings I have for you, or the way you make me feel. You make me happy and warm too, I hope you know that. The best part is, that'll never change, not in a thousand years. You've given me the immortality that means I'll never have to change or leave you, well, as long as you keep letting me milk that pretty dragon cock of yours." She confessed while ending on a light note.

Weiss nodded happily regarding the latter proposal, but still responded with warmth. "Thank you Ruby, for everything. I was so alone and hurt after all the years of being hunted and betrayed that I thought I'd never trust again. Thank you for loving me, and for making me happy for the first time I can remember."

Ruby squeezed Weiss' hand tight and whispered finally "I love you."

"I promise I'm yours forever and I'll protect you for as long as time goes on."

Ruby smiled and closed her eyes as sleep took over in the safety and security of Weiss' arms and warm wings.

* * *

The irrelevance of time made keeping track of it seem like a waste, but it had been at least a hundred years since Ruby had first pinned down and found love with the dragon princess. Ruby's initial dreams of conquest and ruling with her acquired immortality had gradually faded. She acquired only what was needed to sustain herself and Weiss, the castle eventually becoming outdated and cold in comparison to more modern arrangements. She hadn't expected to fall in love with Weiss so completely, the winged girl mattered too much to her to focus her time on much else. All of Ruby's time and effort were redirected into her dragon lover who she was endlessly devoted to. Due to her constant consumption of Weiss' essence, Ruby visually hadn't aged a day since the first week. They spent every waking moment together, nothing else in their world was a constant except each other, and so they clung to each other tightly, their love endless.

The current speck in their timeline was no different, despite her smaller size, Ruby was curled around Weiss, rubbing her tender belly. Weiss was writhing happily at one of her favorite touches, holding Ruby's wrist in a needless effort to keep her from stopping. Ruby was laying warm kisses on the other girl's neck, even after all the years that had passed, her feelings for Weiss only seemed to be stronger.

"The mighty Dragon of the North, who would have thought her biggest weakness would be some simple belly rubs" Ruby whispered in Weiss' ear while suppressing a giggle

Weiss had at least acquired the level of trust and comfort needed to laugh along with her lover's teasing, nodding happily as Ruby rested her head against Weiss'. While one hand continued rubbing Weiss' belly affectionately, much to the older girl's content, her other hand snuck around to start gently tracing the topside of Weiss' wings. Weiss let out an involuntary groan as the sensitive spot was played with, wincing anxiously. Ruby gave a reassuring kiss on Weiss' cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle, just relax my love."

There was a brief moment of tense muscles before Weiss did as she was told, placing her trust in Ruby for the countless time. Weiss shuddered as Ruby trailed her fingers across her sensitive wings while she rubbed her belly, making a warmth bubble up from her feet to her head. Ruby was still as deviant as ever though, waiting until Weiss relaxed in her gentle embrace before gently scratching the underside of her wing, an action that produced an entirely different response.

Weiss' moan couldn't be placed under the same warm feeling of love that caused her previous noises of enjoyment. The underside of her wing was sensitive in a different way, and she lacked the willpower to protest as Ruby continued to gently scratch and rub the sensitive spot while taking advantage of her suddenly vulnerable state by nibbling on her earlobe. Weiss' length was quickly hardening, and she silently cursed the younger girl for knowing her body so thoroughly.

She whined pitifully as Ruby continued to tease her with no attention to her needy sex, and Ruby chuckled and whispered in Weiss' ear. "Would I ever tease you and not give you what you need?"

Weiss knew the answer to that question was a resounding "no" due to the fact Ruby couldn't help herself any more than Weiss could. She shook her head needily, whimpering again for good measure.

"That's right" Ruby whispered seductively, wrapping her fingers around Weiss' length, causing a full blown moan of relief from her dragon. She gave a few lazy strokes for good measure. Weiss was squirming happily in her arms, eager for whatever Ruby had in mind. Weiss groaned and bucked when Ruby slipped her finger between one of the scales on the underside of her length, rubbing sensually and causing every nerve between her legs to ignite. "P-Please" she whimpered "I need you"

"And you can have me" Ruby whispered, shifting so Weiss put her weight on top of her.

Weiss groaned as she suddenly found her hands full of Ruby. She was grabbing everywhere she could reach, and Ruby was pulling her down on top of her. Their lips came crashing together and Weiss was never so sure of her need for Ruby, and her current desire to be complete with her. Their initial excitement died down for a moment, and suddenly Weiss was staring into warm silvery eyes.

"I love you" Ruby whispered earnestly, the simple gesture conveying the depth of the emotion she felt.

"I love you too" Weiss returned without hesitation. Her heart swelled and she collapsed against Ruby and let the younger girl squeeze her tight. "I'm yours" she mumbled softly, exposing her vulnerability to Ruby. The need between her legs reminded her why she was still on top of the other girl, and she blushed and avoided Ruby's gaze as she asked. "C-Can I?"

"Please do" Ruby responded without shame "Just be gentle, I want to be able to speak tomorrow"

"Of course" Weiss promised while she lined herself up with Ruby's entrance. She pushed in gently and mewled, pleasure shooting across her body as she enveloped herself inside Ruby. The younger girl pulled Weiss' form down against her own, the feeling of their bodies pressed together almost as exquisite as Ruby's heat. Weiss squeaked, moaned, and squealed as she pushed all the way inside, Ruby's warmth every bit as addicting now as it had ever been. "R-Ruby" she panted heavily when she was hilted inside her lover.

"W-Weiss" came the softly moaned reply that caused an involuntary shudder as Weiss realized she made Ruby feel warm too. She gave Ruby a moment to adjust to the feeling of being filled, and Weiss always made her feel filled. She was connected with Weiss in the most intimate way possible, and she wanted nothing more than Weiss' love in every sense of the word. After allowing Ruby to adjust and enjoying the soft moans in her ear, Weiss began to thrust at a steady pace. Ruby immediately squeezed her arms tight around her back and pulled Weiss' upper body against her own, pressing their lips together harshly and letting Weiss' tongue ravish her mouth. Ruby's hands roamed and pressed down needily across Weiss' back, fruitlessly attempting to pull the older girl closer. She occasionally raked her nails gently across Weiss' back, causing her dragon to groan huskily in her ear, which only made the swirl of pleasurable emotions more intense. Weiss was her entire world for the night, she belonged to Weiss just as much as Weiss belonged to her.

Weiss couldn't stop the constant stream of mewls and moans leaving her throat, it crumbled any chance she had at appearing dominant, but that didn't matter when everything felt so _good_. Ruby was ever so tight and soft inside, but more than anything else she was warm. Her body was warm, her breath was warm, her touch was warm, every noise she made seemed to be laced with warmth, and Weiss was helplessly addicted. Ruby finally let her break their complete contact as Weiss cupped the younger girl's breasts with some difficulty, causing her to mewl happily. She gently squeezed her breasts and brushed Ruby's nipples repetitively in the way her lover craved. Ruby had always made her feel so good, whether it was for the purpose of retaining immortality or not, Ruby had always made Weiss feel intense pleasure, and she wanted to merely return the favor. It took a significant amount of self control, and a few attempts, but Weiss managed to slow her thrusts comfortably enough to wedge her fingers between Ruby's legs and gently circle and rub her swollen button. Immediately Ruby pulled Weiss' form tightly against hers, moaning with a sound that Weiss swore only an angel could produce. She could feel Ruby's walls squeeze pleasurably around her member every time she stroked and rubbed Ruby's clit, causing her to moan erotically.

The feeling of being so thoroughly filled while Weiss played with her most sensitive spot was heavenly. There was no control over the noises that left her throat, only a heavenly feeling she completely surrendered to. Her moans became needy as she gripped and ran her fingers across Weiss' bare back, begging for more as she neared her peak. Weiss pressed her lips to Ruby's and nibbled on her bottom lip while taking two fingers and rubbing Ruby's pearl in steady circles. " _Weiissss_ " Ruby squealed happily as she reached her finish, her entire body contracting in pleasure.

Weiss grunted and huffed as Ruby's walls rhythmically clenched around her length, producing bouts of unholy pleasure. It was the most heavenly torture Weiss had ever experienced as she continued to thrust slowly and rub Ruby with her fingers to extend her finish. Weiss was painfully aroused and frustrated, her release just out of reach with her current pace. Ruby pulled her close for a much needed kiss as her pleasure faded, Weiss letting Ruby take the lead, her brain too fuzzy with pleasure to focus. "Ruby" she panted softly as they separated.

"Shh. I had my turn, you don't have to be gentle anymore. Just do whatever you need to have your turn too." Ruby whispered, offering salvation

"A-Are you sure" Weiss replied shakily, her need beginning to overwhelm her.

"Yes Weiss, I'm yours."

Weiss kissed her again, her love and affection spilling over despite her need. When she felt like Ruby understood her appreciation, she gently pushed her lover down to secure her and began thrusting with a pace that matched her need and frustration. The full, quick thrusts sent pleasure shooting up and down her body, her moans high pitched and blissful. She could feel Ruby's soft walls pleasantly rubbing her sensitive scales, causing her to call Ruby's name loudly. If Ruby had been warm before, she was boiling now, every touch was heaven and drove her closer to her completion. She kept mewling and panting Ruby's name while the younger girl kept their bodies pressed together and grinding against each other sensually.

Ruby knew Weiss was just about at her tipping point when her thrusts became erratic and every sound that left her throat was a call of Ruby's name. When she felt Weiss' body tense and reach the brink, she brought her legs behind her dragon and pressed Weiss as deep inside her as she could go. Weiss whimpered loudly, her legs shaking as she was pushed to the absolute edge of climax. "Come for me" Ruby whispered in Weiss' ear and nipped at her earlobe gently.

Weiss howled at the top of her lungs, her entire body exploding as she released inside her lover. Waves of pleasure continued to crest over and over. Ruby's body and warmth were the only thing consuming Weiss' mind. She squirmed and thrusted weakly as she attempted to drag out the pleasure as long as possible. She whined when it was over before collapsing on top of her partner.

Ruby smiled and hummed while she rubbed Weiss' back, the older girl shuddering as her sensitive skin was caressed. Weiss breathed heavily and rested her head in the crook of Ruby's neck, letting the other girl hold her close while she recovered and relished in the afterglow of her orgasm. They lay together in silence, relishing in the silence of the intimate moment. "I love you" Weiss began finally, happily mumbling into Ruby's neck.

"I love you too, you were amazing." Ruby replied, making the winged girl blush.

Weiss smothered Ruby in an array of nibbles and kisses, pouring her affection over the woman she loved, Ruby giggling at the adorable gesture. Eventually the scene faded to both girl's soft breathing, and Ruby finally spoke up. "I love you Weiss, but do you think you could pull out of me now" she said bluntly with a lighthearted chuckle.

Weiss whined and buried her head further into Ruby's neck. "But you're so warm" she pleaded.

Ruby laughed genuinely "I'll give you belly rubs." she led on.

Weiss whined but ceded to Ruby's offer, reluctantly pulling away from Ruby and letting the younger girl wrap around her.

"That's better" she whispered, nipping at Weiss' neck. She delivered on her promise, rubbing Weiss' stomach gently while nuzzling against her neck and cheek. Her free hand began to run slowly through Weiss' silky hair. Weiss was humming in content as Ruby began to whisper words of love in her ear. "I love you. You make me happy Weiss, and I love every moment I spend with you. I promise you'll be my lovely dragon until the world stops spinning."

Just like that Weiss was purring in Ruby's arms, the combination of loving touch and sappy words drawing out her feelings of warmth and love. Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss' neck as the sound of her purring reverberated throughout the room. It was only when Weiss felt completely warm, safe, and loved that she could even force herself to purr, but at the moment the sounds were spilling effortlessly from her throat. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy and absolutely devoted to Ruby. The warmth and safety that caused her purring also brought fatigue, and the sound gradually faded as sleep took over and Ruby continued to hold her tight.


End file.
